


Like A Girl

by saerin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blood As Lube, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Jisung menstruates so uh yeah, M/M, Male Menstruation, Male Periods, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Minho has a menstruation kink kinda, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, fuck human anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saerin/pseuds/saerin
Summary: “Why did I see blood on the floor the time you were in here a few weeks ago? Huh? You menstruate like a girl?” Minho laughed and peered down at him.Just as Jisung was about to stand up and leave, Minho crowded him and moved right into his face. “Let's see what little secret you're hiding here.” Minho sneered with a mischievous grin.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Like A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi! This is my first real work and smut lol. Please look at the tags! Jisung is not really in the moment/knows what's going on and this work features male menstruation so if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read!
> 
> If midnight inspiration strikes again, I might add a fic with Hyunjin as he or Minho were originally going to be in but I decided with Minho instead.
> 
> The smut might feel a bit rushed as this is literally my first time writing smut so I'm learning! I've wanted to post in this fandom for a very long time, so please enjoy!

Jisung sighed. “Not again...” he muttered to himself. He peeled back his underwear to reveal a dark, red stain.  
He was alone, undisturbed in the bathroom, but not for long he guessed, so he quickly opened and reached towards the back of the medical cabinet, wading his hand through pills and plasters until he felt the soft material of a packet of pads.

Chan had secretly bought them for him one day when he accidentally walked in on the younger boy, pants and boxers down, with fingers full of blood and a confused expression.  
Swearing to keep it a secret from the rest of the boys, Chan comforted him and told him not to worry.

Jisung reached back and ripped open the new packet of blue pads. He picked one out, peeled back the protective layer and pressed the sticky side to his underwear. As he was pulling up his pants, a sudden knock startled him.

“Jisung? Are you in there? Hurry up, I gotta pee!” Minho's voice. Jisung squeaked and shouted 'just a minute!' fumbling with his belt and shoved the pad packet back in the cabinet and quickly adjusted himself. After a quick sweep of the small room, and he was confident everything was in order, he flushed the unused toilet and turned the door knob.

“Man you took forever in there, weren't taking a shit were you?” Jisung flushed red and refuted his claim, stating he felt unwell. He scampered back to his shared room with an suspicious look from Minho.

Stepping into the bathroom, Minho immediately spotted two red drops on the bathroom tiles, curiously, he bent down and brought his middle finger to touch the mysterious stain and then brought it to his nose.

_'Blood?' he thought._

Jisung could already tell from the calendar app on his phone that he was due and huffed silently. 

“You okay, hyung?” Jeongin said from across the room, sat in his beanbag. “Yeah, thanks Innie” Jisung replied and smiled.

 _'Better go and put a pad on, just to be safe.'_ Jisung reasoned. He pushed the thick covers off and walked to the bathroom door. As he turned the knob he was met with an equally shocked Minho.

“Oh hey.” Minho beamed.

“Yeah hi.” Jisung spoke frustratedly.

Minho better move fast or he might start leaking soon. Jisung wondered how it might end up if Minho knew, would he bully him, blackmail him? Or-  
“You don't look too well,” Jisung was shook out of his thoughts. He laughed awkwardly. “Do you want me to check your temperature? Come here.” Minho offered and gestured to inside the steaming bathroom. Jisung tried to reassure him that he was perfectly fine but was just bursting for the toilet, but it was in vain.

He tugged on Jisung's arm and pulled him in, he then shoved Jisung's shoulders down so he sat on the closed toilet seat while he rummaged through the adjacent, white cabinet. Jisung tried to reason but before he could get out much words, Minho gleamed, “Aha!” and unveiled a blue, thermometer box. He got it out of the packaging, crouched down and pressed it to Jisung's forehead. Jisung was trying to stop his eyes wondering to the low hanging towel upon Minho's waist.

“40C? That is high, Jisung. Are you sure you're alright?” Minho said with a concerned look on his face.

“Yes, yes!” Jisung shouted out, “I'm perfectly fine! So, uh, can you leave? I _really_ need to go.” He made sure to put emphasis on 'really', hoping he would take the hint and just leave. Just as Minho was about to speak back, his face scrunched up and his eyebrows furrowed.

He sniffed once, twice. 

“Jisung, can you smell, blood?”

Oh no.

Jisung's eyes widened in shock and he immediately looked down, he could see a wet patch leaking on his grey sweatpants just below his crotch.

Minho seemed to notice this as he quirked his eyebrow and asked “What are you looking at?” Jisung quickly lifted his head and tried to speak the quickest excuse that would come to his mind.

Minho cut him off.

“I've seen you do this before, y'know. Weirdly look around you before opening the bathroom door. Going to the toilet more times than normal and taking real long sometimes in there too. It's a bit odd, don't you think?”

Jisung stammered. “You know, when you gotta go, you gotta go.” Face full of embarrassment and with an underline of worry.

But Minho wasn't having it. “Why did I see blood on the floor the time you were in here a few weeks ago? Huh? You menstruate like a girl?” Minho laughed and peered down at him. Jisung felt like he was being bullied by his seniors.

Just as Jisung was about to stand up and leave, Minho crowded him and moved right into his face. “Let's see what little secret you're hiding here.” Minho sneered with a mischievous grin.

Before he could speak, Jisung's sweatpants were yanked down to reveal his stained, light blue boxers.

“What's this?” Minho questioned. Jisung's brain was going overdrive and he just looked up to Minho with a embarrassed frown, hoping that he would leave and not torment him any further.

Jisung kept quiet and with Minho intrigued, he pulled his boxers off and lifted his legs to reveal blood leaking out of his hole and down onto the toilet seat. Fascinated, and curious, Minho pointed out his finger to touch the boy's hole, making Jisung squeak out in surprise.

“So you _do_ menstruate. I thought girls only do that Jisungie.” Jisung blushed at the pet name and looked down in shame. “Nobody was supposed to know about this, not even Chan hyung.” he muttered the last part quietly.

Minho raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I can't believe Chan knows about this too. I wonder if he walked in on you cleaning your hole,” He added, “Does this mean you can get pregnant? Am I right?” Minho jarred.

Jisung widened his eyes and shook his head twice. “No! I'm a guy! Why the hell would I get pregnant.” Jisung made a disgusted face.

A great idea popped into Minho's head and he whispered, low in his ear, “Let's find out.”

Without warning, he pushed one finger into Jisung, making him immediately grab onto his arms, gasping loudly as he accidentally pushed back down onto Minho's fingers. Minho slipped his fingers out to see fresh, red blood, the sickly stench filling the room. More blood leaked out of Jisung's hole and he winced.

“Y-you shouldn't be doing this...” Jisung protested weakly, trying to pull himself up from his exposed position. Minho just lifted his leg up higher and shoved two fingers in. 

By the time Jisung was getting used to it, Minho was working three fingers out of him, Jisung a whiny, moaning mess. His head lolled at the side of the wall and his chest heaving.

Minho knew no-one would interrupt them as the rest of the members had gone out celebrating about their new comeback. Jeongin said he was too tired, wanted to nap and play on his phone, Minho wanted to take a shower after days of long, hard practice and Chan allowed Jisung to stay home as he wouldn't meet his eyes, staring at the floor and kicking his feet about. Chan got the message.

Guessing on a whim that Jeongin was asleep, Minho continued to stretch him until he thought he was ready.

Jisung was barely there. His vision was clouded and he felt hot.

Minho unwrapped his towel and palmed his hard cock a couple of times. Taking in the sight of a wrecked Jisung, damp hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and mouth hung wide open. With a sharp intake of breath, Minho positioned himself at Jisung's entrance and pushed in while spreading Jisung's legs further apart. Jisung shook a tiny bit and groaned out. Minho loved the way Jisung felt. He loved the slippery wetness and the feeling of his walls. It was perfect. After gaining a rhythm, Minho was steadily thrusting in and out of Jisung. Jisung tried to meet his rhythm, but failed, so Minho took it upon himself to thrust faster.

Minho groaned deeply and gripped Jisung's knees hard, he knew there would be bruises for the next few weeks. Jisung was moaning quite loudly and his eyes rolled back, relishing in pleasure. Minho felt his stomach tighten and moved one hand to Jisung's dick. He cupped it as it twitched and smeared the precum around the head, pumping hard until Jisung came with a soft moan and splattered cum all over his exposed chest, Minho finishing moments later. 

Catching his breath, Minho stayed inside him for a while, not wanting to pull out. After a couple of minutes, he removed his dick from Jisung's hole to see cum mixed with blood leaking out and blood covered all over the toilet seat. Wanting to remove all evidence quickly, he ripped sheets of toilet paper off the reel and cleaned the seat and floor until it was pristine. He then tapped Jisung on his cheek, he didn't seem to be all that there but he let out a little noise so Minho knew he was alright. Minho also took extra care to wipe Jisung's hole and help him step into clean underwear Minho fetched from the clothes basket, with a pad on the inside. He helped Jisung into his room with a snoring Jeongin and tucked him into bed, but not before giving him a little peck on the forehead, which Jisung whined to.

Just as he emerged from his own room, clean and looking perfectly fine, he was greeted by Chan and everyone else, Hyunjin was keen to show off the new sweater he bought paired with a necklace and stormed right into Jisung and Jeongin's room. Woojin yawned and walked off to his own room, shutting the door softly. Changbin and Felix both fought for the comfiest seat on the couch, not hesitating to put on the newest, popular movie available, drowning out any other noise possible with their loud shouting. Seungmin went to prepare a snack, while Chan patted Minho on the shoulder and went to wash up, he decided to sit with Changbin and Felix.


End file.
